1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to homogeneous golf balls and more particularly relates to improving velocity of such golf balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years various formulations of cross-linked rubber or elastomer compositions have been proposed for use in the manufacture of golf balls. The cross-linking of the rubber is accomplished by vulcanization or by a cross-linking compound, such as a divinyl monomer, to provide a stronger and more impact resistance structure which is adapted for use in one piece homogeneous golf balls. Formulations for homogeneous golf balls are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,228, 3,241,834, 3,313,545, 3,452,986, copending application Ser. No. 640,308, filed May 22, 1967, and Canadian Pat. No. 650,959. However, many homogeneous golf balls made by such compositions do not have highly desired velocity characteristics of a rubber wound core ball when struck by a golf club.